Cable management arrangements for cable termination, splice, and storage come in many forms. One cable management arrangement used in the telecommunications industry today includes sliding drawers installed on telecommunication equipment racks. The drawers organize and manage high-density cable terminations, cable splicing, and cable storage.
As can be understood, access to the interior of drawers is needed for purposes of cable and component installation, repair, and maintenance. Often times during such procedures, the drawers can inadvertently close or move rearward causing damage to unsecured cables and/or components. There is a continued need in the art for providing drawer arrangements that accommodate and ease the procedures associated with accessing the drawer interior during such installation, repair, and maintenance.